blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyanza Rujike
Gyanza Rujike (ギャンザ＝レジック Gyazā Rejikku) is a minor villain who appears early in the manga Black Cat and its anime adaptation. Appearance Gynanza was a large, muscular, man with green eyes, and a brown afro, as well as a small goatee. He wore an open, sleeveless, red jacket, and black pants. Personality Gyanza was a psychopath, who enjoyed killing even from an early age. He lacked any morals, and attacked whomever he saw, be it men, women, or children. Because of him, the citizens of Rubeck city were deeply fightened, and never dared to walk on the streets, until he was taken care of. History Gyanza was once a talented boxer, yet rather disturbed and sadistic. He enjoyed, since his early childhood, to kill small animals, a "game" he called the hunt. One day, he got into a fight with a thug in a bar and ended up killing him, which led to his arrest by Sven Vollfied. Gyanza was sentenced to 40 years of labor, but he managed to escape jail a few months before the start of the series. While in hiding, Gyanza was found by the terrorist organization known as the Apostles of the Star and approached by their leader Creed Diskenth and by Charden Flamberg and Kyoko Kirisaki. They presented him a vial of Shinkito, a potion able to reveal someone's special power of Tao and offered him a place among them if he were to have a power. Plot Manga Summary Gyanza came to a town named Rubeck City and started slaughtering the population, making more than 30 victims, frightening the civilians so much that they hid in their homes all day, turning the city into a ghost-town. The mayor, Carl Walken sent the police after him but this only served as increasing Gyanza's list of victims. Being a superior of the secret organization Chronos, Carl could get in touch with his former protégé, Train Heartnet, the main protagonist, asking his help as a bounty hunter and promising him a reward of 15 millions yen. Meanwhile Charden and Kyoko go to Rubeck City to recruit Gyanza, but the maniacal murderer has no intention of keeping his part of the bargain, given that he has been having too much fun by now. As he is taunting Kyoko, Charden tells him that they will come back, later stating that Gyanza's thirst for power took over his deranged mind and that he would be useless in their rank. Train, Sven and Eve then go to Rubeck City and start investigating. Eve offers to serve as a bait to lure Gyanza out, closely watched by Train and Sven, but they did not suspect that Gyanza was hiding in the sewers. The psychopathic killer captures Eve, who is too afraid to do anything against him. Train fires on his arm from above but to no avail and is punched into a wall. Sven then rushes into the fight but Gyanza destroys his gun. He then recognizes Sven and expresses his desire for revenge. Sven realizes that Gyanza's power is based on Tao, but Gyanza refuses to tell him anything about it and attacks. Train manages to wound him with an explosive bullet but only very slightly and he hides in the sewers. Gyanza gathers all his might and attempts to strike his enemies from below, as he can know exactly where they are by sensing their ki. Sven then decides to use his own power, the "Vision Eye," which enables him to foresee the future and allows his team to dodge Gyanza's deadly punches. Train ends up using a "Freeze Bullet" upon Sven's advice. The bullet is filled with compressed liquid nitrogen that freezes his entire body, rendering him unable to move. Charden and Kyoko, who witnessed the fight appear and mock Gyanza for not listening to what they told him. Gyanza ultimately dies of ki overuse, as he spent it carelessly without training during entire weeks, serving as an example of what happens to Tao-wielders who don't train properly. Anime Summary In the anime, Gyanza is quite similar to his manga counterpart, though much more villainous as he almost only targets women, whom he rapes before killing. He also remembers Sven very well and is looking to kill him. Gyanza was set free from jail along many other criminals by Charden and Kyoko, who revealed his power of Tao. Gyanza then escaped to Rubeck City with three cellmates who call him "big brother." The hunt for Gyanza, his refusal to join the Apostles and his ultimate demise are the same as in the manga, except that Sven has to dress up as a woman to lure him out. He also has three followers named Victor, Gilberth and Merle. Gilberth drinks Shinkito, believing that he will become "invincible" as well but he dies because he lacks any power to begin with, prompting the other two to flee. Stray Cat Gyanza also appears in the short story Stray Cat, which served as a prototype for the series. He appears taller, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. Here, Train worked as a bounty hunter for a secret society of Tao Masters and is now a delivery man alongside Sven. (Contrary to the manga where he worked as a killer and became a bounty hunter.) Train and Sven are tasked with bringing the runaway daughter of a very rich man who offers them 5 million yen for this work. Said daughter, Sherryl Kenius is a clumsy and unexperienced bounty hunter wanabe, whom Train saved earlier from two thugs. Sherryl runs into Gyanza Rujike, who is still a psychopathic and perverse serial killer, that had murdered more than 200 people with his sword. However, this Gyanza is far more calm, collected and knowledgeable than his actual manga counterpart. When Sherryl tries to arrest him to gain his 12 million yen bounty, he calmly remarks that a gun is useless when the security device is locked, (Sherryl forgot to unlock it) before destroying the gun with a swipe of his sword. Sherryl only owes her life to Train's intervention, and the young delivery man challenges the serial killer to a fight. Train pulls out his Ki Gun, a special revolver based on a technique of Tao, which absorbs its wielder's ki to shoot devastating bullets of pure energy. Gyanza recognizes the gun, as it was the signature weapon of the lengendary Bounty hunter Black Cat, and ironically from someone who dies in the real manga from misusing his ki, he warns Train that someone inexperienced may die at once by using this weapon. If Gyanza knows the gun and its particulars, he mistook Train for a rookie and he is easily defeated. He manages to dodge Train's first shot, but Train channels his ki to form a blade which he uses to break Gyanza's sword and knocks him out. Equipment and Abilities Muscle: Gyanza drank the potion and gained the power of "Muscle." He became able to control the flow of ki inside his body to increase the size of his muscles and to greatly magnify his already impressive physical strength, to the point of being able to turn into a hulking mass of muscles with extreme destructive power. He is also able to make his muscles so hard that he could use them as an armor. With his power of Tao, Gyanza also gained the ability to sense people's ki in order to locate them. Gaining such a power had a dire consequence on his troubled mind however, as he became convinced that having a power of Tao had made him invincible, and became obsessed with his own power. With a delusional impression that he had become one of the best elite warriors, while he is in fact without a doubt the weakest and the least trained of all the Tao-wielding fighters of the story. Indeed it's Gyanza's power of Tao which offers the fewest possibilities and special techniques, reflecting his brutal and merciless way of fighting. Moreover, he never bothered to train his power or to learn how to use his ki, which would ultimately lead to his downfall. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tao User Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Category:Deceased